


Hetalia: PruCan AU

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:38:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was always quite and shy and only spoke when he needed to or to his brother Alfred. Until a certain Prussian waltzed his way into Matthew's life.</p><p>Hetalia High School AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was (for once) a quite pleasant day for the young blond haired Canadian by the name of Matthew Williams. He was the only one in his class that aced their history test. It clearly had gotten him notice even if it had only been for an hour.  
Compared to his step-brother Alfred F. Jones where Alfred was loud Matthew was soft. Where Alfred was outgoing Matthew was timid. Where Alfred was into sports Matthew was into to writing and reading. Where Alfred was popular Matthew was unnoticed, looked over, never acknowledged…  
Alfred and Matthew have been step-brothers for quite a few years now. Matthew was excited when his mom married Alfred’s dad, considering Alfred was one of the few people that knew Matthew even existed.  
Matthew considers Alfred as his best friend, sense they did everything together.  
“Hey Mattie!” Alfred yelled from down the hall “I heard you aced that quiz thing in history! That’s so cool!”  
“Y-yeah I-I g-guess it is” Matthew mumbled.  
“That’s amazing!” he said bringing the smaller boy in for a hug “But hey, don’t forget about my b-day party tonight bro!”  
“O-oh y-yeah…the birthday party I won’t forget…” Matthew said softly as his brother let go of him.  
“I have a bunch of my friends comin’ over for a sleep over!” the bell rang. “Well after the next class get your stuff and head to my car so we can get this weekend started!” Alfred ran off to his next class leaving Matthew worry about the party he’s been dreading for weeks whilst he walks to his next class.  
Matthew slowly walked to his locker and stuffed his books in his book bag and walked outside to Alfred’s car and waited for Al to unlock the doors. Alfred came up to the car with (quite a few) of his friends.  
“Mattie!” Alfred yelled “these guys are coming home with us for the party so three of you are going to have to sit on each other’s laps.” He looked around. “Um Arthur can ride here with me, and y’all can figure out what you are going to do in the back.” A boy with slicked back light blond hair, sat down in the back along with a boy with medium length blond hair, and with a boy with silver hair.  
“Feliciano” said the boy with slicked back hair and motioned to the short red haired Italian boy, and the boy went and sat on his lap. The other blond smiled at the boy with dark hair.  
“I guess you’re stuck with the awesome me kid.” The sliver haired boy gave Matthew a cocky smile. Matthew looked at his eyes they were red like wine. Matthew shook his head and slid on to his lap.  
“Alright right guys!” Alfred shouted once Matthew was in the car “since my little bro, Mattie, here doesn’t know all of ya I’m going to introduced you guys. In the front seat here is Arthur he’s from England” he pointed to Arthur “Matthew, you’re sitting on Gilbert he’s from ‘Prussia’.” Matthew was confused on how Gilbert could from Prussia since it was a nation anymore but he shrugged it off. “Antonio is sitting on Francis. Antonio is from Spain and Francis is from France,” he pointed to the boys in the middle “and Feliciano is sitting on Ludwig. Feli is from Italy and Ludwig is from Germany.”  
Right then the Canadian felt two arms wrap around his waist and pull him closer to Gilbert. So close he felt the Prussian’s breath on his neck Matt automatically tense. Gilbert felt him tense and laughed quietly “Keseseses”. The rest of the way home Mattie felt awkward in the back of the car…


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler Chapter with cake.

Chapter Two   
It felt like forever and a day until Alfred, Matthew, and Alfred’s friends had made it to the Jones/Williams residence. When the car had been park and stopped moving Matthew quickly opened the door of the car and ran into the house. Inside of the house Matthew and Alfred’s mom was in the kitchen baking Alfred’s birthday cake.   
“Matthew, perfect timing the cake is almost done all that’s left to do is the icing. Do you think you can handle that?” Matthew’s mother said. Matthew nodded. “Great! There’s money on the table for pizza. Well, your father and I are off then. Have fun make sure Alfred doesn’t break anything while we’re gone! Love you, bye!” his mother said as his father and she left the house.   
“Yo Mattie!” Alfred yelled as he entered the kitchen “What’s for dinner?”   
“Mom left money on the table for pizza and I’m about to ice your cake. So how about you call the pizza place and have them deliver some pizzas.”   
“Okay dude!” Alfred said as he left the kitchen to order the pizzas. Matthew sighed and started icing the cake. By the time he was done the pizza had been delivered. Matthew walked into the living room where the guys were playing video games.  
“H-hey g-guys t-t-the cake i-is done.” Matthew said in his timid voice. No one besides Alfred and Gilbert seemed to notice the poor boy.   
“Okay Mattie we will be there in a sec. Hey guys, Mattie says the cake is done!”   
The boys paused the game and went into the dining room where the cake was.  
“Mattie! Dude, this is amazing!” Alfred said as he looked at his American flag cake.   
“T-thank you, Alfred” Matthew said “How b-big of a slice d-do you want a-and remember other people want to h-have a p-piece too.” Matthew teased his brother. Alfred playfully punched Matthew in the arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is just a filler chapter for now. I will hopefully be able to update more since I'm out on break from school until October I hope I get at least one or two more chapters made in that time.


End file.
